An Egyptian Demigod Adventure!
by Sucktastic Valdez
Summary: Listen up, the gods of Egypt-Ra, Osiris, Isis, Horus, Anubis-they're all real. They also have kids, demigods...are you one of them? If you're one of us, come to Camp Pharaoh, its safe here. Quests, mythology, romance, action, magic! Submit your own Egyptian demigod to the perfect cross between PJO and TKC! Disclaimer: Based on the works of Rick Riordan.
1. A Message

Testing...testing 1,2,3. Alrighty here we go. Listen up, the gods of Egypt- Ra, Horus, Osiris, Isis, Anubis- they're all real. What, did you think the oldest civilization on earth would just make up something like that? Sometimes they have kids with humans too, we call them demigods. In ancient times those demigods became great things: inventors, generals, pharaohs. And the gods just didn't disappear when Egypt fell either, no, they moved where the center of civilization was. First Rome, then Spain, France, England...and now they're here in America. The proof is everywhere, the Washington Monument in DC, the Luxor Hotel in Vegas. Humans may not know it but they've been paying homage to the gods for ages. And they're demigods didn't go away either, in fact, you might be one yourself.

You might think I'm crazy at first but you know I'm not. You've seen the signs. Strange things have probably been happening to you since the day you were born. Have you ever been reading something english and suddenly the words morph into strange little pictures? Those pictures are hieroglyphs, your brain is hardwired to read them. You've probably also noticed strange, shady people following you. The life of a demigod isn't all peachy keen, there are demons and monsters aplenty who would love to eat us for lunch. If you are a demigod there is nothing you can do, they can smell you. Just sit tight, your protector will find you soon.

For 5000 years the gods and their demigods have been upholding order, what the ancients called Ma'at. But chaos, isfet, is rising. I'm a diviner, I can see the future. War, natural disasters, the end of the world...it's all coming if we can't stop it. That's why I'm sending out this message. We need all the demigods we can get if we have a chance against the agents of isfet. So come to Camp Pharaoh, it's safe here and we will train you how to fight the nasties. We will see you there.

-Stay frosty


	2. Demigod Sign In

**So sorry but I've been super busy with college! Hopefully I can get back to it.**

Welcome to Camp Pharaoh, the premier training institution and safe haven for the young demigods of the great gods of Egypt! We would first like to congratulate you on successfully making it here to us! Here you will learn magic, combat, and the ancient ways that defined the oldest civilization in history!

Best,

Mr. B, Nurse T. and Mr. O

Important information for new campers

Notable Locations at Camp Pharaoh:

 **Cabins:** Where all demigods under the age of 20 live together based on their godly parent. All the luxuries of home with the added benefit of community! Note that some cabins are only honorary, no demigods live there.

 **The Big House:** Camper term for the temple built into the largest hill on the campground. Where camp administration lives and where camp government meetings are held. Noticeable for the giant statues of the four pharaohs of the gods, Ra, Osiris, Set, Horus, seated on their thrones. Resembles the Abu Simbel temple in Egypt.

 **Lake of Sobek:** A lake where campers can swim, fish, sail and practice water magic. But don't anger the Nile crocodiles! They won't bite if you leave them alone.

 **Capture the Flag Field:** A magical field that can be morphed into several different landscapes including desert, forest, and ruins. Where campers play the weekly Capture-the-Flag game.

 **Portal to Neo-Thebes:** A secret city where demigods over 20, their families, legacies, and certain mortals and other magical creatures live in peace.

 **Mess Hall:** Featuring the best food our demon cooks can make! Each cabin has an associated table.

Notable Events at Camp Pharaoh:

 **Heb Sed Festival:** A festival held every three years. Originally meant to celebrate the reign of the pharaoh, however, the camp has not had a pharaoh since the 1890's. A weeklong celebration with music, food and fun for all campers. Colmentates with the Heb Seb Dance.

Now that we know about you, let's meet the other campers!

 **Ra Cabin:** God of the Sun and Creation, first Pharaoh of the Gods; symbol: Sun Disk. The Ra Cabin is the largest and sits atop a small hill. The cabin is gold and decorated with a painting of Ra fighting the serpent Apophis. (closed)

 _Theodore (Theo) Ashburn_

 **Osiris Cabin:** God of the Dead and the Underworld, second Pharaoh of the Gods; symbol: Djed Column. The Osiris cabin is stark white with two blue-green djed column pillars holding up the archway at the entrance. _**Honorary.**_

 **Isis Cabin:** Goddess of Magic, Marriage, and Mothers, Queen mother of the Gods; symbol: throne. The Isis Cabin is as colorful as the goddess's wings. A magical aura surrounds the cabin and a couple of kites, Salt and Pepper, nest on the roof. **Magical Specialty: All. Closed**

 _Titania (Anya) Karter (Consular)_

 _Oberon (Ron) Karter_

 _Samantha (Sam) Porter_

 _Puck Karter_

 _Oliver Pallain_

 **Horus Cabin:** God of the Sky and War, current Pharaoh of the Gods; symbol: Eye of Horus. The Horus Cabin is five stories and houses a falconry which the Horus campers tend to. The cabin also has the strictest rules with mandatory training secessions. **Magical Specialty: Combat & Air. Closed.**

 _Gavin Erdogan (Consular)_

 _Vanessa Ramirez_

 _Anastasia (Asta) Marie_

 _Daniel Nova_

 _Tyler Ben_

 **Hathor Cabin:** Goddess of Love and Joy, Queen of the Gods (wife of Horus); symbol: cow. The Hathor Cabin is a beautiful Victorian style house. A tantalizing smell of flowers and fresh-baked brownies emanates from within. **Magical Specialty: Animal Charming. Closed.**

 _Rosalia Mazzaro (Consular)_

 _Paris Angella_

 _Lilly Sanderson_

 _David Rivers_

 _Daisy Wood_

 **Set Cabin:** God of Storms and the Desert, third Pharaoh of the Gods; symbol: Set Animal. The Set Cabin is red and a stuffed serpopard head is mounted above the entrance. Those who mess with the Set Cabin can expect a sandstorm. **Magical Specialty: Storm. Closed.**

 _Mercy Blake (Consular)_

 _Fane Arcos_

 _Red_

 _Winter Song_

 _Ember Song_

 **Nephthys Cabin:** Goddess of Rivers, Sleep, and Nature, wife of Set; symbol: basket. The Nephthys Cabin is almost entirely covered in ivy. There is a small marshland behind the cabin where Sacred Ibises and other waterfowl live. **Magical Specialty: Water. Closed.**

 _Saia Ann (Consular)_

 _Gretchen (G) Parrish (Consular)_

 _Jordan Banks_

 _Yuki Sakuraba_

 _Selkie Faye_

 **Geb Cabin:** God of the Earth. The Geb Cabin is made of slabs of stone. _**Honorary.**_

 **Nut Cabin:** Goddess of the Sky, wife of Geb. The Nut Cabin is a plain looking house floats a few feet above the ground and has many wind-chimes that play in the breeze. _**Honorary.**_

 **Thoth Cabin:** God of Wisdom, Writing, and Magic, advisor to the Pharaohs; symbol: ibis. The Thoth Cabin is a modern looking building with a glass face. Contains a state-of-the-art science lab and a library. **Magical Specialty: Charms, Healing. Closed.**

 _Ariadne Lin (Consular)_

 _Elliot (Ellis) Mavis_

 _Alexandria (Lexa) Yang_

 **Bast Cabin:** Goddess of Cats, Dance, and Family, daughter and eye of Ra; symbol: cat. The Bast Cabin is a ranch that also doubles as a cat rescue shelter. The Bast campers also form their own dance team. **Magical Specialty: Animal Charming, Combat. Closed. **

_Victoria Phillip (Consular)_

 _William (Will) Marcus_

 _Seraphina (Phina) Blanche_

 _Ericka (Eri) Hill_

 _Eli (Oz) Dragon_

 **Anubis Cabin:** God of Mummification, son of Set & Nephthys; symbol: jackal. The Anubis Cabin is made of black bricks and has an underground chamber where the Anubis demigods mummify their fallen campers. **Magical Specialty: Necromancy. Closed. **

_Alexandra (Alexa) & Aaron Kingston (twins) (Co-Consulars)_

 _Yoru Valentine_

 _Blake Whitestone_

 _Erika Ross_

 _Oliver James_


	3. A Goode Day for Near Death Experiences

**Here's the first chapter featuring my demigod Theo, the son of Ra. Still really need submissions!**

 _Theo Ashburn_

Most juniors at Goode High School have problems like math tests or finding a Homecoming date; mine are a little more extreme.

Let me start from the beginning, the last few minutes of normal in my life to be exact. The school year on it's last legs and I was sitting in my World History class. It was just like any other day. I was sitting by my best friend, Ahmed al-Bashir. He was kind of odd, always anxious and jumpy but he was as loyal a friend you could ask for. I had known him since the seventh grade when bullies had targeted him for being both of African and Arabic descent. Among other things he could speak fluent Arabic, French, Swahili and Chinese.

Our teacher, Mr. Oz, was lecturing about the Cold War at the front of the classroom. He was a great teacher, especially when he talked about ancient civilizations like Egypt. He had a strong jaw and round horned-rimmed glasses that sat atop a hook nose. His eyes were a brilliant amber like mine, the only other person I had met with my eye color. He also always wore a University of Michigan cap, probably to cover a balding head.

I tried my best to focus on what he was saying and take notes but I kept getting distracted every time I glanced at Emma Durkin six desks down, I planned to ask her on a date after class. Let's just say I never got the chance.

 _Ring. riiiinnnnngggg._ The class bell went off and I jumped out of my seat, hoping to catch Emma before she was carried off by her girl friends. "Mr. Ashburn, may I talk to you please." Mr. Oz said before I could get three steps towards her.

"Crap." I thought, I had no idea what he wanted. Despite my ADHD and dyslexia I tried my hardest to be a good student and had never misbehaved in class.

"How are you, Theo?" he asked as I approached his desk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emma leave out the door.

"I'm fine, thank you..." I started, then added "I was about to…"

"Ask Miss Durkin on a date? I am aware." Mr. Oz cut in." Trust me Theo, you are destined for greater things, best to keep your romantic interests outside of Goode High School."

My face became hot.

"Moving on, I interrupted your romantic plot to give you something." he said as he took out a small black box from his desk drawer.

I took it from his gingerly and opened it, inside was a watch. Not just any watch, a REALLY NICE one. It was a burnt gold color that almost seemed like it was glowing. Had my history teacher just given me a Rolex or something?

"Um uhh" I stammered as I stared at the watch. I must have looked like a deer in the head lights.

Then out of nowhere Mr. Oz leaned forward to my ear and whispered "Turn once for sword, twice for staff, and if all seems lost turn thrice."

"Have a good day, Theo." he said before taking off out the door. I stood their with the box and watch in hand totally confused.

"THEODORE ASHBURN." my head whirled to see the booming voice in the door. It was one of Emma's friends, Cassidy Richards, but the voice sounded more like a freaking T-rex.

"Cassid…"

"We had finally found you, demigod. Did you really think you could hide from us forever?"

"Demigod?WTF" I thought.

"Prepare to die!" she shouted before she began to change. Her neck became longer and her skin started to turn green. I watched in horror and disbelief as Cassidy, a girl I had maybe said five words to, turned into some freak monster with the body of a leopard and the long neck of a snake.

I barely dodged the creature's first lightning fast strike. I couldn't think, this was unreal.

"Theo!" shouted a familiar voice. Ahmad!

Unfortunately, the monster heard his shout to and in one swift strike my best friend exploded into a cloud of dust. I couldn't even register his "death", I had a monster problem.

Luckily, that as enough of a distraction for the monster for me to flip over a desk and take shelter behind it. The monster stuck and hissed in anger when its snout hit the desktop. Apparently Cassidy wasn't so smart in monster form.

"This is it" I thought.

"Hey ugly!" It was Ahmad, but how? I looked up from behind the desk to see the monster snap its reptile head to see my previously dustified friend, no the head of my friend on the body of a large bird, flying in the air.

The monster tried to strike bird-Ahmad as he flew circles around it. This was too weird and something inside me wanted to know WHY? I couldn't die, I had to find out what the heck was going on with Mr. Oz, Cassidy, Ahmad...Mr. Oz!

The watch he gave me had dropped about a foot away from the safety of the desk. I took a deep breath and trusted bird-Ahmad to distract the beast long enough.

I don't think I had ever moved that fast in my life, I snapped the watch on my right wrist and tried to remember what Mr Oz. had said: "Once for sword, twice for staff…"

Sword sounded good right now, I turned the knob on the side of the watch and like magic a sword formed in my hand. Not just any sword, but a khopesh, the ancient Egyptian sword that Mr. Oz had taught us about, made of the same faintly glowing bronze.

" I am not going to die." I said to myself as I formulated a plan.

"You're part snake and part cat but you still can't catch me!" Bird-Ahmad jeered as the monster hissed and struck.

With all my strength I kicked the desk out and at the monster. It's roar shook my entire body.

I wrapped my fingers tightly around the hilt of the khopesh as the monster prepared to strike one more time. This was do or die, I was exposed. For some reason I closed my eyes.

My erratic heartbeat was like the rhythms of a marching band. I could feel the sweat on my brow. With one motion I brought the khopesh down full force. I heard a roar and then a blast of dust hit my face.

"Dude, you just killed a serpopard!" Bird-Ahmad shouted as I opened my eyes. The beast, er serpopard, was nowhere to be found. Just dust.

"Buddy, buddy are you ok?" he asked as he saw the shocked expression on my face.

"What the hell is going on! This sword...Cassidy... you, you're a bird! I saw you explode into dust. Oh my god, did I kill her?!"

"Dude, there's so much I would love to tell you but right now we need to get you to Camp Pharaoh." he said as he flapped his bird wings in the air.

"What, what are you?" I stammered.

"I'm a Ba, your assigned Protector. Listen I know this must be really hard for you to take in but I need you to trust me. I'm still your friend, right?" he looked me in the eyes and I saw my friend again.

I nodded.

"Ok . good" he smiled slightly. " I'm gonna stay here and clean up. Meanwhile you take the portal to camp."

"What portal…" I started before turning around to see that a doorway in space had just opened in the wall behind me.

I gulped and tightened my grip on the hilt again. Then I stepped into the doorway.


	4. Welcome to Camp Pharaoh

_Theo Ashburn_

I should really learn to stop expecting things. Like normalcy.

I trusted Ahmad, I really did but I was kind of peeved when I stepped from the trashed classroom where I had slain the serpopard into an empty field.

Well it wasn't COMPLETELY empty...there were strawberry plants, rows of them. A sign to my far left read in obnoxiously pink letters "Hapi Strawberry Farms".

Great, my friend, Protector, whatever had sent me to a farm.

"Hey, hey you. Hello!" a voice with a heavy Boston accent hit my ears. I turned my head to see an obelisk only slightly taller than myself which had appeared out of nowhere. And on top of it was another bird-man.

"Identification please." The Boston bird-man said.

"Huh?"

"Identification please, is your head full of b'daytuhs?"

"What?" The bird-man looked really annoyed now. And more importantly, what where b'daytuhs?

"It's ok, O'Malley. We've been expecting him. New camper." I turned my head to see where the new voice had come from.

She was short, just barely over five foot. She wore a blue t-shirt that read "Camp Pharaoh" with an Eye of Horus below it and a San Francisco Giants cap. Her brown hair was about shoulder length.

"Hi, I'm Lexa. Lexa Yang." she said while smiling.

 _Lexa Yang_

"Theo. Theo Ashburn." the new demigod stuttered. He was more than a head taller than me, just another person taller than Lexa Yang daughter of Thoth, and had a mess of ash blonde hair. What was most stunning though where his golden eyes.

"Can you take down the mist, O'Malley?" I asked. The Ba grumbled on his obelisk perch but did as I asked. The mist came down and so did Theo's jaw.

I don't blame him, an entire camp appearing out of thin air? That was about as improbable as it gets, and I know statistics. But the human notions of probability had nothing on the perplexing lives of us demigods. From the khopesh that he held in his hand, I could tell he had already exposed to all the weird. Most demigods had before arriving to the safety of the camp.

"It's the mist," I explained "it makes humans and...blissfully ignorant demigods see all the 'mythological' things as nothing but normal, your eyes will get used to seeing through it in no time."

"Come on, I'll take you to the Big House!"

We walked passed O'Malley and his obelisk and into the campground. It was a beautiful May day. Campers were out and about either training or hanging out.

"You're lucky, you know? The Heb Sed Festival is in a few weeks, had you come any later you might have missed it." I said wistfully. Last Heb Sed, during my first year at Camp Pharaoh, no one had asked me to the big dance. But this year was going to be different.

"What's that?"

I was so glad he asked. "Well back in ancient times, when a pharaoh held the throne for thirty years he got his first Heb Sed and then there was one every three years until his death. Now we just do it every three years."

"Wait, so you guys live like the did in ancient Egypt?"

I chuckled. "No, not entirely. Don't be silly. We have all the modern conveniences, plus we haven't had a pharaoh here since the 1890's when FDR went here."

We walked past a group of Bast campers practicing their dance outside as it was a nice day. They too were preparing for Heb Sed, all the cabins were. Thoth had the task of crafting the charms and spells that we would use to put on the firework show, it was going to be tight.

"So FDR was a demigod?" Theo said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yup! Lots of historical figures where...watch out!" I shouted as an arrow whizzed between our heads.

"Sorry!" Asta Marie, daughter of Horus, shouted from where she and her fellow campers were training.

"Accidents happen!" I shouted back. But enough dilly-dollying with the new guy, I had to get him to where he needed to be.

We walked in silence, Theo obviously trying to wrap his head around everything, until we reached the Big House, an impressive structure carved into the side of a large hill.

"Those are gods, right?" Theo said, motioning to the four giant statues carved into the face.

"Yup! It's the four Pharaohs of the Gods. Ra, Osiris, Set and Horus."

"Ah Theo, you made it." a familiar voice bellowed from the entrance.

Theo turned his head to the voice, "Mr. Oz?!"

 _Theo Ashburn_

Ok, so I expected something again. AND IT WAS NOT my, former (?), World History teacher.

He wore the same glasses and Michigan cap but had also donned the same blue t-shirt as Lexa.

"Thank you, Lexa. You are free to go." he said.

Lexa smiled and then turned to me. "It was nice meeting you, Theo. I'll see you around." she gave my arm a little squeeze then walked off.

"Wait!" I shouted to her. "If you're a demigod, who's your godly parent?"

She turned to me and yelled back "Thoth, god of Wisdom!"

I turned back to Mr. Oz. "How about me? Who's my parent?"

He gave a deep chuckle. "I don't know. Your parent will claim you as their child when they deem it best. Don't worry, most campers get claimed in their first month here."

"What exactly is this place?"

Mr. Oz. smiled. "So many questions. This place is called Camp Pharaoh and serves as a safe-haven and training-ground for the demigods of the gods of Egypt. But of course, you've figured that out already."

"And what about you?"

"I am the Activities Director here, I look over all your training and classes as campers. I went undercover at Goode to watch over you at the behest of a very important figure."

"Who?" Mr. Oz said nothing. My mind was spinning once again. He was right I had figured out what this place was, what I was. There was still so much mystery.

"Is this the new camper everyone has been yammering about?" a harsh voice said. Appearing at the doorway was a dwarf, an UGLY dwarf.

"No staring kiddo, I was once the most popular god in Egypt you know. Also put that sword away!" the dwarf said.

I didn't even remember that I still had the khopesh in my hand, I looked frantically to Mr. Oz who calmly gestured for me to twist the knob of the watch in the opposite direction. I did and the sword magically vanished.

"Much better"

God, did that mean?

"Bes?" I remembered the dwarf god from Mr. Oz's lectures chiefly because of how funny the drawings of him looked.

"Noooo, I'm Shirley Temple! Yes, I am Bes, protector of families, god of dwarfs and Director of Camp Pharaoh. What's your name, boy?" Bes asked sarcastically.

"Theo...Theodore Ashburn."

"Ah, Leo Fishwood, we've been expecting you. Your Protector sent word of your impending arrival" Bes said. Leo Fishwood?

"Wait, Ahm...err my Protector, where is he?" I cut Bes off.

"Et hm!" the dwarf god looked annoyed. "He is responding to another demigod case, what did you think you were the only one?"

Oh, so I wouldn't be seeing Ahmed for a while.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a game of Sorry to finish." the dwarf said before walking back into the temple.

Mr. Oz smiled. "Don't worry about Bes, he just gets defensive when people stare." he said. "Come, its time for your orientation."

I stood still and looked at my shoes. "Thank you for the watch" I said.

My teacher put his hand on my shoulder. "You're welcome. I'm sorry I could not protect you from the agents that would seek to do you harm, they would have come sooner or later. It is my fault the serpopard found you. I am at least thankful that I gave into my gut feeling and gave you a means of protection."

"Did I kill Cassidy?" the question that I thought I was not brave enough to ask came bubbling to the surface. I was struggling to contain myself, all the emotions I had pent up on this crazy day threatened to erupt. I tightened my fists.

He sighed deeply. "She was probably already dead, the serpopard used her as a costume, I don't even know if Cassidy Richards ever existed as a real person."

"Also, you have my apologies for ruining your chance to ask Ms. Durkin out."

My cheeks turned red, I had forgotten all about Emma.

"Come now, you've got a lot to get familiar with."

 **And that's chapter 2. Please guys, I need more characters. The cool thing, and the curse, of these kind of stories is that they are wholy dependant on you, the readers. So submit a character, even if you already have, or encourage your friends. I have such a good plot treatment prepared but it's going nowhere without characters.**


End file.
